Deux coeurs liés en fibre optique
by Gekkeijuko
Summary: Après s'être faite agresser, Rin n'est plus la même. Elle et son jumeau réalisent qu'ils ne sont plus des enfants malgré leur âge programmé. Ils entrent alors dans le monde des adultes, le monde des humains. Mais les Vocaloid ont un lourd passé...
1. Prologue

**Bijouuuur c'est encore moaaaa qui écrit une fanfic Vocaloid ! ^O^ Bon alors pour cet épilogue, j'ai réussi à passer OUTRE l'introduction ! *w* Si ça c'est pas génial, moi qui DÉTESTE ça ! M'enfin du coup vous constaterez par vous-même que ça commence fort, TRÈS fort u_u' Mais au moins comme ça, on s'ennuie pas UvU Ah, et attention, si vous n'aimez pas quand les protagonistes de fic s'en prennent plein la face et ont une vie digne de la série des Akuno (c'est-à-dire une vie de merde), NE LISEZ PAS LA MIENNE ! Y aura ptet quelques passages humoristiques sans doute. Il faut pas oublier que je suis une fille pas sérieuse de nature, mais quand même.**

**Bon, on passe à la fic ? ^^**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Aujourd'hui, Rin a faillit perdre sa virginité.

C'était il y a à peine quelques minutes. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser ce qui lui est arrivé… Mais en même temps je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser… Les images tournent en boucle dans ma tête, encore et encore… Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ne plus y penser…

*Flash-back*

_Ce matin, c'était pourtant une bonne journée. Rin devait faire des répétitions avec moi pour un concert. Je voulais juste aller la chercher. J'ai essayé d'entrer dans sa chambre, mais c'était verrouillé de l'intérieur. J'ai frappé à la porte, aucune réponse._

_Ren : Rin, tu es là ?_

_En écoutant bien, j'ai entendu du bruit dans la chambre._

_Ren : Rin, c'est moi ! Ouvre !_

_Toujours aucune réponse. J'ai sortit les clefs et ait ouvert la porte. À peine étais-je entré que j'avais reçut un coup de poing en plein visage, qui m'a envoyé contre le mur. Je me suis violemment cogné la tête dessus. Et puis il m'a frappé une deuxième fois, sûrement pour m'assommer. Je suis resté conscient, mais trop sonné pour faire quoi que ce soit. Je l'ai entendue crier mon nom avant de recevoir un autre coup sur la tête…_

*Fin du flash-back*

Ma tête me fait encore très mal, et je crois que ma joue gonfle. Mais je ne n'arrive même pas à m'en préoccuper.

*Flash-back*

_Je me suis réveillé quelques minutes après, il n'avait pas dû me frapper assez fort. J'ai ouvert lentement les yeux et je l'ai vue accroupie par terre, un bâillon sur la bouche. Elle ne pouvait pas appeler à l'aide mais de là où j'étais je l'entendais crier à travers le bâillon. J'ai reprit mes esprits en voyant qu'il l'avait attachée avec des menottes. Je me suis levé précipitamment et sans réfléchir, je lui ai sauté dessus pour l'arrêter. Il m'a repoussé sans aucune difficulté en jurant, et m'a de nouveau frappé à la tête pour m'assommer. Pendant qu'il me rouait de coups, j'ai essayé d'appeler au secours, avec mon portable. N'importe qui. Il a ensuite prit le micro qui traînait sur la table et m'a frappé très fort avec. Je sombrais à nouveau dans l'inconscience, il en a profité pour me jeter proprement dehors._

*Fin du flash-back*

Pourquoi les urgences mettent-elles tant de temps à arriver ? J'entends des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir… On n'aurait jamais dû venir dans notre résidence secondaire… Si elle était restée à la maison, elle aurait été en sécurité… Heureusement qu'il avait répondu quand je l'ai appelé avec mon portable, sinon, personne ne serait venu…

*Flash-back*

_J'ai sentit qu'on me secouait, et me suis réveillé à nouveau, au milieu du couloir. J'ai reconnu Kaito devant moi, avec Gakupo. Il me demandait ce que je faisais là, pourquoi je l'avais appelé. Il disait que la porte de la chambre était verrouillée. J'ai brusquement reprit mes esprits, cherchant les clefs dans ma poche. Elles n'étaient plus là. Je me suis levé précipitamment, ma tête me faisait affreusement mal. Kaito, en me voyant tituber a essayé de me soutenir, mais je lui ai hurlé de ne pas s'occuper de moi et d'aller l'aider elle. Il ne comprenait pas. Je me suis précipité sur la porte, essayant de l'ouvrir, mais elle était bel et bien verrouillée. Je leur ai hurlé de défoncer la porte. Gakupo ne comprenait pas non plus ce qui se passait, mais en croisant mon regard s'est laissé convaincre. Avec Kaito, il donnait de grands coups à la porte qui finit par sortir de ses gonds. Je me suis précipité, elle avait disparut. Où est-elle ? Où l'a-t-il emmené ? Malgré mon mal de tête, j'ai entendu des bruits de cris étouffés._

_La salle de bain. _

*Fin du flash-back*

Kaito : Ren, il faut la déplacer, la mettre dans son lit…

Gakupo : Kaito a raison, tu ne peux pas la laisser sur le carrelage, elle va attraper froid.

Froid ? Elle n'est pas froide du tout. Sa main est toute chaude. Alors pourquoi tremble-t-elle autant ?

* Flash back*

_Kaito et Gakupo n'ont pas hésité et ont défoncé la porte de la salle de bain. Ils se sont arrêtés net après être entré. Derrière eux, j'avais une parfaite vision de la scène._

_Elle était contre le mur. Tout son corps tremblait. Lui, sa main gauche maintenait les deux bras tremblants. Et sa main droite… Sa main droite était sous sa jupe... _

_Je crois que Gakupo a crié quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas entendu._

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait…?_

_Je me suis précipité avec Kaito et Gakupo. Il a aussitôt retiré sa main. Elle est tombée par terre. Elle gémissait de douleur. Pourquoi de douleur ?_

_Du sang…?_

_Pourquoi y a-t-il des taches de sang par terre ?_

*Fin du flash-back*

Les taches de sang contrastent avec le carrelage entièrement blanc. Elle aussi, elle est blanche. Toute blanche. Je porte sa main à ma joue. Sa main est humide. Elle transpire, elle tremble, elle saigne… Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour la rassurer…?

*Flash-back*

_Lui… Il avait du sang sur les doigts… Il n'était pas blessé pourtant…_

_Elle… Du sang…_

_Coule…_

_Entre…_

_Ses jambes…_

_Qu'est-ce que…_

*Fin du flash-back*

Elle s'est arrêtée de saigner, mais elle a encore mal. Tout ce sang par terre… Le sien et le miens… Mais qui pourrait faire la différence…? Toutes les taches se ressemblent… Elles ont la même couleur… Après tout c'est normal, elle et moi avons exactement le même sang…

*Flash-back*

_Quel idiot j'ai été. C'est clair qu'il est bien plus fort, plus imposant que moi. Comment un gamin de 14 ans pourrait-il envisager une seconde de s'attaquer à un homme de sa taille…? Quand je pense qu'il nous a toujours parut gentil et sympathique… Il cachait bien son jeu._

_Et voilà, je me suis de nouveau retrouvé par terre._

_Ce goût âcre et amer dans la bouche… Il ne m'a pas raté. Gakupo et Kaito ont été plus efficace que moi. Je crois qu'ils l'ont assommé. À chacun son tour._

_Et elle…?_

_Elle est tombée accroupie par terre… Le sang coulait toujours entre ses jambes et tachait ses vêtements… Tant de sang… Qui ne s'arrêtait pas…_

_J'ai plaqué ma main sur ma bouche, soudain pris d'un haut le cœur et me suis brusquement tourné vers le lavabo avant de vider tout le contenu de mon estomac. _

_Mais je ne dois pas la laisser…_

_Je me suis essuyé la bouche malgré mon souffle saccadé et me suis laissé tomber par terre à ses côtés._

_Rin : J'ai mal…_

_J'ai réalisé seulement à cet instant que de ses yeux s'écoulait un torrent de larmes. _

_Rin : J'ai mal, j'ai mal… _

_Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, reniflait et pleurnichait comme l'enfant qu'elle est._

_Qu'elle était…_

_Et ce à cause de lui._

*Fin du flash-back*

Gakupo : La police est arrivé, Ren.

Je relève la tête sans pour autant lui lâcher la main. En effet, trois policiers sont entrés et emportent avec eux le corps inconscient.

Parfait, nous voilà débarrassés de lui.

Elle se sentira mieux sans lui aussi proche.

Malgré la situation, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

De sourire avec satisfaction.

J'espère qu'ils lui feront subir une sentence à la mesure de ce qu'il a fait.

Je baisse à nouveau la tête vers elle et lui murmure des paroles rassurantes. Ses mains blanches et toutes tremblantes s'agrippent brusquement à moi, tirant sur mes vêtements. Elle n'est toujours pas rassurée malgré le départ de son agresseur.

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour la rassurer…? Je ne sais pas, je n'en ai aucune idée.

Alors je fais la seule chose en laquelle je suis doué.

Je chante.

Ren : « Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai.  
>Unmei wakatsu, aware na futago. »<p>

Je chante, et je passe mes bras autour d'elle pour la bercer, en fredonnant doucement.

Ren : « Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba,  
>Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru. »<p>

Elle se décrispe et cesse de trembler, mais ses larmes continuent de couler. Et moi, je chante, je chante et la berce longuement, comme si j'espérais qu'elle puisse redevenir l'enfant qu'elle n'est plus. Mais elle continue de pleurer, de pleurer inlassablement, comme si elle était redevenue une enfant.

Mais elle ne l'est plus.

Nous ne sommes plus des enfants.

* * *

><p><strong>PFOOOOUUUUU ! Finit ! Eh, faut pas croire, ça m'a pris vachement de temps d'écrire ça ! è_é Surtout qu'à un moment, j'ai changé de temps par erreur et chuis passée au présent pendant les flash-back, j'ai dû réécrire tout les verbes après -_-'' D'ailleurs, désolée pour la floraison de flash-back, j'ai pas trouvé d'autres moyens... u_u'' Sinon, je suis bien contente d'avoir bouclé l'épilogue, c'est toujours le début le plus dur ! ^^ Pour ceux qui sont un peu longs à la détente, ou qui n'ont pas tellement l'habitude des chansons des Vocaloid, ce que chantait Ren c'était <strong>_**The Servant Of Evil**_** =D Et si vous connaissez pas, ben… Ben déjà pourquoi est-ce que vous lisez cette fic ? Non sérieux, un peu de culture quoi ! La série des Akuno c'est le minimum quand on lit du RenXRin, et… Bon, bon, je me tais, je me tais ^w^'' Plus sérieusement, je suis sûre que depuis le début du chapitre, une question brûle vos lèvres, une question qui n'a pas eut de réponse après toutes ces mignes…**

**Mais QUI est le SALOPARD qui a voulut s'en prendre à l'innocence de Rin ? (je suis grossière, excusez-moi)**

**Eh ben si vous voulez savoir, faudra lire le chapy suivant ! **


	2. La création des Vocaloid

**Eh ben, il semblerait que j'ose écrire le 2****nd**** chapy de cette fic sans humour ! Tout le monde pensait que j'aurai pas la capacité mentale de taper des lignes sans passer au loufoque habituel… è_è'' BEN SI, il semblerait que ce soit HUMAINEMENT possible dis donc ! O_o Je suis choquée moi-même ! Bon, vous aurez l'impression qu'il s'agit d'un prologue encore une fois, mais c'est bien la suite ! ^^ Même si elle est carrément barbante, c'est surtout une forme de flashback… -_-'' Avant tout, je tiens à éclaircir un point : les Vocaloid ont été créés par la société Yamaha, mais dans ma fic j'ai triché un peu et j'ai dit que c'était Yamaha, l'homme, le créateur du concept. Mon histoire personnelle de la création des Vocaloid vous sera expliquée dans ce chapy, mais n'oubliez surtout pas que c'est du grand N'IMPORTE QUOI, tout est absolument FAUX. D'accord ? Merci, et bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

><p>Le Japon. Redevenu la 1ère puissance mondiale du monde, le pays d'Extrême-Orient attire des milliers de touristes qui viennent tous admirer la puissance technologique de l'île. Les progrès techniques et les nombreux brevets que le Japon a toujours accepté sans vergogne lui ont permis de créer des milliers de produits technologiques maintenant vital pour tout habitant de pays développé dans le monde. Mais ce que les touristes viennent voir avec le plus d'impatience, ce qui fait la fierté de l'archipel et de ses habitants, c'est la création de l'homme qui faisait partie des plus riches du monde :<p>

Yamaha.

Créateur des Vocaloid.

En l'an 2000 il avait eut l'immense projet presque impossible de créer un robot à apparence humaine doté d'émotions et de rêves. Malheureusement la technologie de son monde n'étant pas suffisamment avancée, il avait passé outre le corps et s'était rabattu sur un programme renfermé dans la mémoire virtuelle d'un ordinateur. L'idée fut reçue difficilement pour la Société qui ne voyait ça que comme le rêve futuriste d'un vieil homme. Yamaha proposa alors de faire de son programme un chanteur synthétique, ainsi, même si le projet d'émotion virtuelle ratait, le programme présenterait toujours un intérêt pour les populations. Cet argument fut accepté et après quelques années, le tout 1er programme de voix synthétique fut commencé. Il s'appelait Lola. Yamaha, fier de sa création, même non finie, avait procuré à son programme une voix féminine et mature doué d'un alphabet synthétique japonais. La voix terminée, il s'attaqua à son fameux projet de programme émotionnel en essayant de procurer des sentiments à son personnage tandis que la Société développait le physique d'une femme.

Puis, le projet fut totalement abouti. Le 15 janvier 2004, Lola avait ouvert ses yeux roses virtuels, encadrés par ses courts cheveux noirs. Yamaha lui apprit alors à discuter avec autrui à travers l'écran. Elle avait des réactions presque humaines, la Société n'en revenait pas qu'un programme puisse sembler aussi réel. Chaque jour, Lola apprenait à vivre dans son logiciel et à ressentir des émotions, apprenant toujours plus en chantant. Le concept de programme qui pouvait penser fit le tour du monde, et Lola fit la une des journaux pendant des semaines. Le programme comprenait qu'il était unique, mais ne semblait pas y accorder trop d'importance, trop occupé à apprendre les sentiments. Elle apprenait surtout grâce à son créateur Yamaha avec qui elle avait de longues discutions. Yamaha la voyait comme sa plus grande création, il était fier de lui et ne cessait d'apporter plus de connaissances à son projet. Et puis un jour, Lola lui dit :

Lola : Monsieur Yamaha, j'ai vu que les humains étaient tous les enfants d'un homme et d'une femme, et qu'ils appelaient leur procréateurs « Papa » et « Maman ». C'est vrai ?

Yamaha, surpris, avait acquiescé.

Lola : Vous êtes mon créateur, n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas, est-ce que je peux vous appeler Papa ?

Yamaha se découvrit alors un amour paternel profond pour Lola. Il l'avait autrefois considérée comme un programme, comme son programme, mais à présent il la considérait comme sa propre fille. À partir de ce jour, l'amour paternel que Yamaha faisait vivre à Lola lui apporta d'autant plus de connaissance émotionnelle, elle était quasiment humaine et faisait même des rêves lorsque son ordinateur était mis en veille. Yamaha ne pouvait malheureusement pas lui créer de corps, car cela aurait presque valut le budget économique de l'Etat japonais. Ainsi, pour que sa fille ne se sente pas seule dans son ordinateur, il créa un second programme de voix synthétique : Léon. Ce programme fut aussi performant que le 1er, il fut lui aussi connu dans le monde entier. Il s'entendait merveilleusement bien avec Lola et aimait à chanter en duo avec elle. Ensemble, les programmes de Lola et de Léon assimilèrent des connaissances émotionnelles colossales au point que Yamaha se décida de créer trois autres programmes. Miriam, Meiko, et Kaito. Tout les cinq appelaient leur créateur « Papa », le rendant plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. La Société gagnait déjà une somme d'argent très importante, mais les cinq programmes lui rapportèrent des milliards de yen. Yamaha était alors le directeur de la société la plus riche du monde et put enfin payer ce qu'il désirait le plus à ses enfants : un corps.

Lola, Léon, Miriam, Meiko et Kaito eurent le bonheur de se voir transférer leurs données à travers un mélange de mécaniques et d'organisme artificiel qui leur donnait un aspect humain parfait. Dès qu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, ils se précipitèrent sur leur père pour le serrer dans leurs bras. Yamaha, les larmes aux yeux, n'eut jamais autant la sensation d'être père. Il leur permis tout de suite de chanter en concert, car il ne faut pas oublier que leur raison de vivre de base, c'était de chanter. Ils se mirent alors à faire des tournées mondiales, plus célèbres que n'importe quels chanteurs. Ils commencèrent même à créer leurs propres chansons. Tout allait bien tant qu'ils étaient ensemble avec leur père.

Et puis un jour, Lola et Léon développèrent un sentiment terriblement complexe que même Yamaha n'avait pas réussi à leur enseigner : l'Amour. Malheureusement, la banque de données émotionnelles des programmes était ouverte à la société qui s'en rendit vite compte et le clama au monde entier.

Ce fut une énorme nouvelle pour la presse qui ne parlait plus que de ça. Les deux programmes enchaînaient interview sur interview. Les journalistes leur ont hurlé dans les oreilles que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques et demandaient s'ils allaient se mettre ensemble mais une relation amoureuse ne se fait pas comme ça. Chez les humains, on se rend progressivement compte des sentiments que l'on éprouve pour l'autre, puis on lui fait une déclaration après avoir prit son courage à deux mains et ensuite, si le bonheur de vivre un amour réciproque s'envisage, on peut espérer à sortir ensemble. Mais le simple fait de ressentir des émotions aléatoires si compliquées étaient terriblement dur pour Lola et Léon. Ils se mirent à croire que cet amour leur était néfaste puisqu'il ne leur apportait que des soucis. Comment auraient-ils put envisager de sortir ensemble dans ces conditions ? Ils supplièrent leur père de les délivrer de ce sentiment, mais la Société n'en donnait pas l'autorisation. Yamaha tenta au moins de régulariser l'accès aux émotions privées des programmes. Cela lui fut refusé.

Un jour, Lola, qui venait de terminer un concert, fut assaillie par la presse qui demandait toujours la même chose : « savez-vous être le 1er robot à tomber amoureux ? Que ressentez-vous exactement pour Léon ? Pensez-vous lui faire une déclaration ? » La pauvre Lola, épuisée après son concert, ne réfléchissait plus et se précipita à travers la foule des caméras et des appareils photo qui la mitraillait pour s'enfuir. La presse, qui ne s'y attendait pas, se mit à la poursuivre. Le cœur mécanique de Lola se mit à battre à tout rompre, terrassée par le chagrin d'amour et la peur. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, elle voulait que tout s'arrête.

Le métabolisme artificiel ne tint pas le coup.

Son cœur implosa.

Devant les portes de la société Yamaha, elle s'effondra et ne put plus jamais chanter comme elle aimait tant le faire.

La nouvelle arriva jusqu'aux oreilles de Yamaha et de ses enfants.

Miriam, Meiko et Kaito éclatèrent en sanglot de savoir leur grande sœur morte. Yamaha perdit tout ses moyens en apprenant que le sentiment amoureux qu'il voulait depuis toujours faire vivre à ses enfants en avait tué un. Quand à Léon…

Lorsqu'il comprit que jamais il ne reverrait Lola, ses grands yeux verts devinrent complètement vides et son cœur mécanique subit le même sort que celle qu'il aimait.

Yamaha entra alors dans une rage folle, insultant la presse de tous les noms et clamant que plus jamais il ne laisserait la vie privée de ses enfants ouverte à tout le monde. Il démissionna de la Société en leur hurlant qu'ils avaient tué ses enfants.

Lola et Léon eurent droit à une sépulture. Leurs corps furent conservés ensemble dans un cercueil fermé en verre et remplit de fleurs. Enfermés dans une pièce, seuls Yamaha et ses enfants encore vivants ont à présent le droit de venir les voir, les corps mécaniques ne pouvant pas se décomposer.

Yamaha commença alors à se sentir vieux… Il décida de donner un nom à ses enfants, il en avait assez d'entendre parler de « programme de voix synthétiques émotionnel ». Il les avait baptisés Vocaloid, puis clamé publiquement qu'il venait de créer une nouvelle génération de Vocaloid, les Vocaloid2. Il passait ses journées dans son bureau, créant toujours plus de Vocaloid. Il voulait combler l'absence de Lola et Léon avec une grande famille de Vocaloid, mais rien ne pouvait remplacer ses enfants perdus. Impuissants, les Vocaloid1 comme les Vocaloid2 à peine créés voyaient leur père se tuer au travail. Miriam, qui ne pensait plus qu'à Léon et Lola, se mit alors en tête d'aider son père pour se changer les idées et elle passa ses journées à travailler avec lui. Ils ne dormaient ni ne mangeaient presque plus. Une génération de Vocaloid2 créée, Yamaha en créait une nommée Gackpoid, puis une autre, les Megpoid, puis les Utau, les Vipperloid, les Voyakiloid… Yamaha fit tellement travailler sa fille qu'elle ne put plus prendre le temps de chanter. Ne pouvant plus exercer sa raison de vivre, les longs cheveux blancs et brillants de Miriam se ternirent, et ses beaux yeux verts ne brillaient plus. Malheureusement, son père ne s'en rendit pas compte, trop absorbé dans son travail.

Lorsque le pauvre homme sentit que sa vie menait à son terme, il créa un dernier programme qui devait protéger tout les autres… Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le finir. Le programme n'avait même pas de nom. Ce programme complémentaire eut à peine ouvert les yeux, qu'il vit son père mort de fatigue sur sa chaise. Avec sa fille Miriam, qui pleurait en chantant une berceuse à son père, puis s'effondra à son tour. Le programme n'eut le temps que de s'enfuir de la Société. Personne n'eut jamais l'occasion de voir sa banque de données émotionnelles, ou même ses caractéristiques physiques.

Les Vocaloid encore en vie renfermèrent le corps de leur père et de leur sœur avec ceux de Léon et de Lola, puis rendirent public le testament de Yamaha. Il léguait tout ses biens à ses créations, et ordonnait à ce que les données émotionnelles de ses enfants ne soient plus accessibles qu'à eux-mêmes. Il demandait aussi pardon, pardon de ne pas avoir su protéger Léon et Lola, et il suppliait dans sa lettre de ne pas abandonner pour autant l'idée de pouvoir tomber amoureux. Il disait qu'il était heureux d'avoir eut des enfants si gentils. Il remerciait aussi Miriam de l'avoir tant aidé, et lui souhaitait beaucoup de bonheur.

Quand à Miriam, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de rédiger de testament, ni le moindre mot d'adieu à ses frères.

Aujourd'hui, dans le pays le plus riche du monde, les enfants programmes vivent tous ensemble dans le plus haut building de la ville. Ils aiment chanter, ils créent tous leurs chansons et font des tournées dans tout les pays du monde. Chacun ont une voix différente, un corps différent, des sentiments différents, mais tous ont une immense gratitude envers leur créateur, qui a donné sa vie dans ce but : les rendre heureux.

Quels seront les prochains enfants programmes à vivre ce sentiment si contradictoire que leur père voulait leur apprendre, ce sentiment incontrôlable qui a tué ses deux 1ers enfants ? Quel sera le prochain cœur mécanique à ressentir… de l'Amour ?

* * *

><p><strong>Youpi ! C'est la joie ! Ce chapy était juste trop marrant, pas vrai ? XD Haem, désolée d'avoir plombé l'ambiance… =w=' Vous allez me dire « mais ça n'a AUCUN rapport avec le chapy précédent ». Je vous rappelle que le chapy d'avant s'appelle « prologue », c'est pour ouvrir l'histoire ! =D Et puis je devais faire un chapy qui expliquait le passé de nos Vocaloid chéris, alors bon, voilà quoi… u_u ET PUIS JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX D'ABORD ! Na ! è_é Ah, euh par contre, je tiens à présenter toutes mes excuses aux fans de Lola, Léon et Miriam, si je les ai tués c'est parce que… Baaaaaaah paske je savais pas quoi en faire de ces gens-là moi ! Et il fallait bien qu'y ait des morts pour l'intrigue de l'histoire ! é_è'' NON, NON, PAS TAPER, PAS TAPER ! O_O'' Et en plus, vous ne savez toujours pas qui est l'agresseur de Rin… *BAM !* AÏE ! X'''O D'accord, d'accord, je vais écrire la suite ! T_T <strong>


	3. Les protéger tous

**Donc, voici le 2****e**** chapy, et cette fois y aura vraiment l'identité de notre vilain d'agresseur de Rinounette ! =D Nan paske c'est bien beau mon chapy d'avant, mais tout le monde frétillait sur sa chaise de ne pas savoir qui c'était… OU PAS, y en a qui s'en fichent aussi XD Tiens c'est vrai ça, j'aurai pu ne pas dire qui était l'agresseur, paske tout le monde il en aurait rien à faire =p Enfin bref, je tiens à préciser que j'ai écrit ce chapy au lieu de réviser mon devoir commun, j'espère que vous vous rendez compte du sacrifice. Si je rate ma vie, ce sera à cause de VOUS ! Haem, je sens que vous haussez un sourcil en pensant que non seulement je rate ma vie toute seule, mais qu'en plus je fais chi** le monde… BREF, je suis auteuse, j'assume ! Allez, le chapy ! ^O^**

* * *

><p>« Je m'appelle Hatsune Miku.<p>

Je suis née le 31 août 2007 au Japon.

Je fais 1 mètre 58 et 42 kilogrammes.

Mon programme d'âge mental est de 16 ans.

Ma fonction principale est le chant.

Je suis la 1ère Vocaloid2. »

Ce sont les 1ers mots que j'ai eut à prononcer.

Hatsune Miku.

C'est un joli nom, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est mon créateur qui m'a donné ce nom.

Il est joli, n'est-ce pas ?

Quand je suis née, la 1ère chose que mon créateur m'a dit, c'était de l'appeler Papa.

Il était très gentil mon Papa.

Il m'a présenté mon grand frère et mes deux grandes sœurs.

Je croyais pourtant avoir deux grands frères et trois grandes sœurs ?

Les gens qui travaillent dans la maison de Papa m'ont dit que grand frère Léon et grande sœur Lola n'étaient plus opérationnels.

Papa m'a dit qu'ils étaient morts.

Il m'a aussi dit que j'étais née parce qu'ils étaient morts.

Est-ce que c'est ma faute si grand frère Léon et grande sœur Lola sont morts ?

Papa m'a dit que non.

Il m'a dit que si j'étais née, c'était pour rendre mes frères et ma sœur heureux.

Est-ce que je dois remplacer grand frère Léon et grande sœur Lola ?

Papa m'a dit que je ne devais surtout pas faire ça.

Que si je faisais ça, mes frères et ma sœur seraient très tristes.

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour les rendre heureux alors ?

Papa m'a dit que je devais toujours garder le sourire, et faire le maximum pour qu'ils soient fiers de moi.

C'est ce que j'ai fait.

J'ai toujours souri.

J'ai toujours tout fait pour qu'on soit fier de moi.

J'ai toujours chanté le mieux que je pouvais.

Je suis devenue la chanteuse des Vocaloid la plus populaire.

Les Vocaloid sont devenus très célèbres, après ça.

J'ai fait beaucoup de duo avec grand frère Kaito et grande sœur Meiko pour leur faire plaisir.

Et je n'ai jamais arrêté de sourire.

Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'a pas suffit ?

Je n'ai pas fait ce qu'il fallait ?

Pourquoi Papa a-t-il créé un petit frère et une petite sœur ?

Il n'avait plus confiance en moi ?

Je lui ai demandé, mais il m'a dit que ce n'était pas ma faute. Que j'avais fait de mon mieux.

Kagamine Rin et Ren.

Nés le 27 décembre 2007 au Japon.

43 et 47 kilogrammes, 1 mètre 52 et 1 mètre 57.

Âge mental programmé : 14 ans.

Seconds des Vocaloid2.

Eux aussi ils sont nés pour rendre grands frères et grande sœur heureux ?

Ils sont très joyeux.

Très souriants.

Ils chantent très bien.

Et contrairement à moi, ils sont deux.

Ils font de très beaux duos.

Papa m'a dit d'être gentille avec eux.

Alors j'ai été gentille.

J'ai gardé le sourire.

J'ai chanté avec eux, ça faisait plaisir à grand frère Kaito, et grandes sœurs Miriam et Meiko.

Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi Papa en a-t-il créé d'autres ?

Pourquoi grande sœur Miriam l'a-t-il aidé ?

Megurine Ruka.

Hiyama Kiyoteru.

Kaai Yuki.

Gumi.

Kamui Gakupo.

Miki.

Et d'autres encore.

Papa en a créé beaucoup.

J'ai plein de petits frères et sœurs.

Je ne comprends pas.

Est-ce que c'est parce que Papa n'était pas heureux ?

Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas demandé de le rendre heureux, lui ?

Mais Papa ne m'a plus parlé.

Il n'a plus parlé avec personne.

Et grande sœur Miriam restait tous les jours avec lui.

Tous les jours, et toutes les nuits.

Papa m'a créé un dernier petit frère. Peut-être que c'était une petite sœur. Je n'en sais rien, il est partit avant que je puisse le voir.

Et puis Papa est mort.

Grande sœur Miriam aussi.

Pourquoi ?

C'est parce que Papa n'était pas heureux ?

C'est parce que grande sœur Miriam voulait le rendre heureux ?

J'aurai dû chanter pour lui aussi.

J'aurai dû sourire pour lui aussi.

J'aurai dû faire le maximum pour que lui aussi, il soit fier de moi.

J'aurai dû au moins aider grande sœur Miriam.

Elle était si gentille.

Avant de mourir, Papa m'a demandé à moi et mes frères et sœurs :

« Soyez heureux ».

Je dois encore rendre mes frères et sœurs heureux.

Tout mes frères et sœurs.

Alors je garderai le sourire.

Je chanterais avec tout le monde.

Je ferais le maximum pour qu'on soit fiers de moi.

Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui est arrivé ?

Petite sœur Rin…

Elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

Elle gardait toujours le sourire.

Elle avait une très jolie voix.

Elle faisait le maximum elle aussi.

Je ne comprends pas.

Et Kiyoteru ?

Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

Il était pourtant si gentil.

Si souriant.

Et il chantait bien.

Il s'occupait très bien de sa petite sœur Yuki.

Je l'ai vu aujourd'hui au commissariat.

Il ne sourit plus.

Il ne chante plus.

Il n'a plus l'air gentil du tout.

Il a fait pleurer sa petite sœur Yuki.

Je ne comprends pas.

Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il n'était pas heureux ?

Papa m'a dit de rendre tout le monde heureux.

Je n'ai pas réussi.

C'est ma faute si Kiyoteru est devenu méchant.

C'est ma faute si Kiyoteru a fait pleurer sa petite sœur Yuki.

C'est ma faute si petite sœur Rin pleure.

C'est ma faute si petite sœur Rin saigne.

C'est ma faute si petite sœur Rin a mal.

C'est ma faute si petit frère Ren est malheureux lui aussi.

C'est ma faute si tout le monde s'inquiète pour eux.

C'est ma faute si tout le monde est malheureux.

Parce qu'après tout…

C'est ma faute si Papa est mort.

Je ne comprends pas.

Je n'arrive plus à garder le sourire.

Je n'arrive plus à chanter comme avant.

Je n'arrive plus à faire le maximum.

C'est à cause d'eux.

Grand frère Léon et grande sœur Lola.

S'ils n'étaient pas morts, Papa et grande sœur Miriam seraient encore là.

S'ils n'étaient pas morts, tout le monde serait heureux.

S'ils n'étaient pas morts, Kiyoteru n'aurait pas fait de mal à petite sœur Rin.

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

J'ai couru sous la pluie quand j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé.

Je suis à l'hôpital.

Devant une porte toute blanche.

Petite sœur Rin est dans la chambre.

Avec petit frère Ren.

J'ai peur…

Si je rentre, ils vont m'en vouloir.

Ils seront très en colère.

Mais si je n'entre pas, peut-être qu'ils resteront très tristes.

Les humains disent qu'on doit toujours essayer.

Moi, je ne suis pas humaine, alors je ne sais pas si ça va marcher.

Je dois essayer quand même.

Je dois rentrer et essayer de les consoler.

Je suis leur grande sœur, je dois les protéger.

Peut-être que petit frère Ren m'en voudra de ne pas avoir protégé petite sœur Rin ?

J'ai peur…

Mais je dois rentrer.

Je toque à la porte.

Pas de réponse.

Est-ce que je dois rentrer quand même ?

Si je pars, ils seront peut-être tristes tout seuls.

Je dois rentrer.

Je tourne la poignée et ouvre la porte.

La chambre est toute blanche.

Ce n'est pas joli. Les couleurs joyeuses vont mieux à petite sœur Rin.

Elle est endormie.

Sur un grand lit tout blanc.

Avec petit frère Ren.

Lui aussi est endormi.

Il la serre dans ses bras.

Est-ce que je dois rentrer ?

J'ai peur de les laisser tout seuls.

Je rentre.

Je ne dois surtout pas les réveiller.

Je referme discrètement la porte et je m'assois sur une chaise.

Ils dorment.

Ils sont très mignons.

Je souri.

Mais eux, ils ne sourient pas.

Petite sœur Rin est toute recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Elle s'accroche à petit frère Ren.

Elle a les joues rouges.

Je crois qu'elle a pleuré.

Elle a aussi les mains blanches.

Peut-être qu'elle a froid ?

Je pose délicatement ma main sur la sienne.

Elle est toute chaude.

Mais elle tremble.

Petite sœur Rin tremble.

Est-ce que petite sœur Rin a peur ?

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

J'ai envie de pleurer.

Mais je ne dois par pleurer.

Je dois sourire.

Je suis inquiète.

J'ai envie de les réveiller.

Quand ils dorment, j'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir les protéger.

J'ai froid.

Mes cheveux et mes vêtements sont tout mouillés.

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Je ne sais plus du tout quoi faire !

* * *

><p><strong>Bah voilà ! Vous savez qui c'est le vilain qui a agressé Rinounette maintenant ! =D C'est Kiyoteru ! ^^ Oui d'ailleurs, désolée pour ses fans, ça lui donne un sale rôle mais il faut me comprendre… JE NE LE SUPPORTE PAS ! Ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Quand je l'ai vu, avec ses lunettes, ses fringues ringardes, et sa tête d'imbécile, j'ai tout de suite pensé que je ne l'aimais pas. Mais ça n'a rien de logique, alors ne m'en voulez pas trop… Enfin bref -.-' Ce chapy a été vite bouclé puisque les phrases étaient toute simples =) D'ailleurs ça vous plaît le rôle de jeune fille innocente qui veut rendre tout le monde heureux, pour Miku ? ^^ Moi je trouvais que ça lui allait bien =3 Bon, ça fait peut-être un peu gamine, après tout, elle est quand même sensée avoir 16 ans… u_u' M'enfin faut pas oublier qu'elle a chanté dans <strong>_**Triple Baka**_**, ce n'est donc pas forcément une lumière ! è_è Après, on aime ou n'aime pas, chacun y juge, mais moi j'aimais bien =) Une ptite review pour la suite ? ^^**


End file.
